


I Love how much you love her

by CalmStorm



Series: Pack fluff with Robin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, ITS SO FLUFFY, Kid Fic, M/M, Near Future, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has the house to himself with the slight addition of looking after his sister, that shouldn't be too hard he'll let her chose what to do....</p><p>Robin beamed up at him but Scott was internally groaning Fred’s fun house!?! He thought she’d want to stay in. He hated that place it was always full of little kids screaming it always made his head hurt, werewolf hearing didn’t help with everything but he guessed that’s where he was spending his night. At least he wanted to go with Izzy and Sam they were Danny’s little brother and sister and were really sweet kids. Scott guessed he could endure the soft play for a few hours. At least Allison was staying tonight maybe it wouldn't be too bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love how much you love her

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to do a fluffy little fic thankfully this is shorter than the last one  
> its still set in the same universe as  
> Well he said he didn’t want a big thing (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1097351/chapters/2207884)  
> but it's completely stand alone  
> I just wanted to write more with Robin, I hope you like it as always comments and feedback are greatly appreciated  
> happy reading

Scott lumbers into the house and closes the door throwing himself on the sofa. The only bad part about Stiles and Derek being in Paris was that Scott had to ride everywhere. Not that he minded it’s just that he’d grown used to Stiles’ jeep and his bike was getting old, twice this week he’d had to get Allison to take him places because the thing wouldn’t start and he could tell she wasn’t going to put up with it much longer.

“Hey Scott is that you back?” Melissa McCall called as she walked into the living room where Scott sat sprawled over the entire sofa.

“Yep, the one and only” Scott smiled back at her “good day?”

“Yes actually thanks for asking” Melissa smiled at her son, he did care she thought it was nice “I’m looking forward to going away” the sheriff had been planning to take her away for weeks and with Stiles in Paris with Derek for the week it meant she only had to work out how to look after two kids.

“That’s tonight?” Scott gave his mother a confused look, he’d been planning to go out with Allison.

“Yes, Scott please don’t say you forgot” Melissa sighed at her son

“No, no, no I totally remembered, so how long exactly are you away for? And what was it I needed to do?”

Melissa laughed, of course he’d forgotten at least he was decent enough to ask what he was supposed to do.

“We’re going tonight and we’ll be back tomorrow night I’m sure you can last a day alone I mean you are 18 now, you need to look after Robin and that’s about it just make sure you give her real food please”

“Am I allowed…” Scott started Melissa finished his thought before he’d even finished “yes Allison can come over”

“Thanks mom” Scott smiled at his mother and then ran upstairs to phone Allison

“I’ll call you before we leave” Melissa called upstairs after her son

 

**************************************************************

 

Allison picked up the phone without even checking who it was

“Hey Scott”

“Hey babe”

“So what are we doing tonight, there’s a new Italian opened in town, or we could go bowling with everyone I know Isaac didn’t fancy being in the den all weekend alone even if Danny comes over”

“About that can we do something a bit more low budget?”

“How low budget?” Allison questioned through the phone she knew where this was going she just liked to see Scott dance about the question.

“Staying in?” Scott sounded worried, Allison smiled to herself she loved staying in with Scott but he was always too shy to ask her.

“Sure babe that sounds like fun, do you want to come over to mine? Dads out at some conference till later tonight”

“Well mine are going away for the night so you could come over here” Allison laughed down the phone she knew exactly what was coming next, Stiles was away which meant…

“We’re babysitting aren’t we?”

“Yes, sorry babe I’ll make it up to you” Scott pleaded down the phone.

“You don’t have to you goof, when should I be over for”

“I’ll text you they haven’t left yet I’ll see you later love you”

“Love you to you big goof” Allison smiled and hung up well that was her night sorted.

She got up and went to finish her homework there was no chance getting that done after she went to Scott’s she knew she wouldn’t be leaving until Scott’s mom and dad were back.

 

**************************************************************

 

“Hey I’m back where are you guys?” Sheriff Stilinski walked into his house looking confused no one was downstairs which was weird, he didn’t panic though as within minutes his family had come to greet him.

“Hey dad”

“Hi Scott, how was work”

“Great, me and Deaton totally saved this deer that had a broken leg and then this cat was really sick but we fixed that too”

“Well I’m glad you had a good day son” the sheriff smiled at his son he loved to see his enthusiasm at his work.

“There she is the most beautiful woman in the world” Robin smiled broadly at her dad from the stairs  “Robin would you please get out of the way your blocking my view your mother”

Robin’s face dropped and Scott burst out laughing along with his dad. Melissa and Robin went and sat in the living room while the sheriff looked at Scott

“Now you’re sure you’re ok looking after her for a full night”

“Yes I’m sure she is 6 it’s not like she’s a baby I’ll just make sure she doesn’t hurt herself too much” the Sheriffs eyes widened “joking I was totally joking” Scott jumped in seeing the look on his face he realised that probably wasn’t the best line to go for “she’s my little sister I’m not going to let her get hurt and I promise I’ll keep her alive till you get back”

“You better” he replied in a vaguely threatening fashion but Scott knew he was only joking, he hoped anyway.

“Okay mom dad time to go” Robin grabbed her mom and dad and dragged them towards the door.

“Give me a minuet sweet pea I still need to get changed then I promise I’ll be out of your hair how about that?” the sheriff looked loving down at his daughter

“Okay but hurry I want Allison to get here she’s like my ...” Robin stopped and started counting on her fingers “sixth favourite and my second favourite girl of the big people”

“My girlfriends is only your sixth favourite person really no higher!” Scott put a look of fake hurt on his face

“Well after mom and dad and you and Stiles and Derek she’s next and she’s second after Lydia but only because Lydia buys me clothes, she a lovely person Scott I didn’t mean to hurt you feelings” Robin ran to give Scott a hug, Scott bent down, picked her up and laughed.

“It’s ok, I forgive you but maybe keep that ranking to yourself hey Hun”

“Okay if you want me to”

Scott put Robin back down and let her run to shout at his parents to hurry up so they could leave.

Within ten minutes his parents were at the door ready to go

“Bye Scott see you tomorrow” his dad said giving him a pat on the back

“Bye see you later” Scott turned to his mother “bye mom” Melissa hugged him back and they both lent to say bye to Robin

“See you tomorrow dumpling”

“Bye bye see you tomorrow” Robin waved at them from the door until she couldn’t see the car anymore.

 

Scott pulled his phone from his pocket

**To Allison <3 (From Scott): hey you can come over now they’ve just left xxxxx**

**To Scott (From Allison <3): okay see you soon <3 xxxxxx**

“Okay what do you want to do tonight then? It’s up to you” Scott smiled down at his sister, he knew she never really got to pick what she wanted to do. With Stiles and Scott as older brothers she never really had a chance. They did always spoil her ever since she was adopted by his parents but if there was something either of the boys really wanted to do she didn’t get a word in edgeways. Scott thought it was time that changed.

“I can do anything? Any food?” Robin eagerly looked up at her brother

“Well, within reason”

“Let me think about it” she turned and walked into the living room, she sat on a chair and concentrated hard. Scott followed her looking bemused.

“Know what you want to do yet?” Scott asked after a few minutes

“Yes I want to go to Fred’s fun house then pizza but can Izzy and Sam come to and I don’t want to go alone”

“Okay bud I’ll text Danny and see if they want to come”

Robin beamed up at him but Scott was internally groaning Fred’s fun house!?! He thought she’d want to stay in. He hated that place it was always full of little kids screaming it always made his head hurt, werewolf hearing didn’t help with everything, but he saw the look on her face and his heart melted just looking at how happy she was so he guessed that’s where he was spending his night. At least he wanted to go with Izzy and Sam they were Danny’s little brother and sister and were really sweet kids. Scott guessed he could endure the soft play for a few hours.

**To Danny (From Scott): hi I’m looking after Robin she wants to go to Fred’s fun house and wanted Izzy and Sam t to come any chance they want to?**

**To Scott (From Danny): of course they want to their 6 and 8 me and Isaac will take them what time are we going?**

**To Danny (from Scott): meet you outside in 20?**

**To Scott (from Danny): Sweet see you later**

Scott looked up as he heard Allison’s car coming down the street.

“ROBIN” Scott called upstairs

“WHAT”

“DANNY SAID THEY WANT TO GO SO GET READY WE’LL BE LEAVING IN 5”

“OKAY”

Scott went to go and open the door for Allison and greeted her with a kiss

“Hey babe”

“Hey yourself” Allison said leaning in for another kiss, she leaned into Scott and closed the door with her foot.

“IS THAT ALLISON”

Scott sighed and pulled away “YES SHE’S HERE ARE YOU READY YET?!”

“YES I’M COMING” Robin thundered downstairs.

“Good go get your coat then” Scott said as she bounded off to pick up a jacket.

“Where are we going?” Allison asked looking totally bewildered by the exchange

Robin ran back into the room “we’re going to Fred’s fun house with Izzy and Sam”

“Isaac and Danny are coming too” Scott chipped in

“I thought we were staying in” Allison whispered to Scott

“I know but she looked so happy when I said we could” Allison looked at her boyfriend, she always loved just how much Scott cared about his little sister.

“Well okay then come on guys I’ll drive us”

“Aww we don’t get to go on the bike” Robin whined

“Sorry sweets mom would actually kill me if she found out she doesn’t really like me having it”

“Awwwww”

“No were going in Allison’s car” she looked up at Scott with puppy eyes “don’t look at me like that I made the puppy eyes you can’t use them against me!”

“You can choose the music” Allison said hoping that would calm things down

“You shouldn’t have said that” Scott muttered into Allison’s ear

“Yay okay lets go”

She ran out of the door.

“What did I do why was saying she could choose the music bad”

“She’ll choose that C.D you know” Scott pulled a grimace

“Aww come on its cute” Allison smiled at Scott kissing him softly on the cheek before walking out of the door to meet Robin at the car. Scott huffed and then went to meet them.

 

**************************************************************

 

The car journey seemed to last forever that stupid Disney C.D. Stiles and Robin already insisted on playing on every car journey and somehow Stiles seems to have given Allison a copy Oh the joy. By the time they got there Danny and Isaac were already standing outside with Sam and Izzy each running about in the parking lot. Robin leapt out of the car and went to meet then while Allison and Scott went to meet the boys.

“Finally they’ve been way too excited”

“Sorry Danny, Allison and Robin needed to listen to all of ‘I can go the distance’ before we could get out of the car” Scott gave Allison a look, she stuck her tongue out. He didn’t mind he secretly thought Hercules was badass but he’d never admit it, he had to keep up appearances.

“Its ok let’s just get in there before they get run over COME ON GUYS WE CAN GO IN NOW” Danny bellowed the kids immediately stopped whatever it was they were playing and ran inside.

“And so it begins” Isaac muttered.

The two couples found a table and kept the kids shoes while they ran around for a few hours.

“Sorry if we stopped you from having a night together” Allison apologised suddenly realising they had probably planned something it being a Friday and Isaac having the house to himself.

“Don’t worry about it my mom could use a break from those two” Danny said gesturing at his siblings “we don’t mind do we babe”

“No its fun, I never got to go to these things as a kid it looks so fun they really seem to be enjoying it” Isaac smiled but Scott and Allison looked awkward they never really talked about Isaac’s past because he didn’t want to it was only when he made comments like that that they really thought about what he went through. Not only what his dad did but what he missed out on. Danny just got up and sat on Isaac’s lap kissing him softly

“Do you want a go? You can you know, if you want to” Isaac’s face lit up but only for a moment

“No no its okay I’m happy here” he ducked his head.

“Really because I need to go in anyway Izzy said she’d come back in 10 minutes and it’s been 20 I have to make sure she hasn’t hurt herself so are you coming?” he smiled back at his boyfriend and got off his lap taking his hand and walking toward the ball pit.

“It’s really sweet how looks after him letting him do the things he never did as a kid”

“What do you mean he had to check on Izzy?”

Allison laughed he really could be stupid sometimes “yes Scott of course he did” Scott smiled “anyway shouldn’t we get Robin too its nearly closing”

“She’ll be okay” Allison scowled at him “but I guess we could go get her”

“That’s better” she got up and started towards the slide just as Scott saw Robin by the fireman’s pole with Sam

“Robin, Sam please come down we have to go”

“Aww do we have to” they both whined

“Robin if you come down now we can go for pizza” that got her moving she was at Scott’s side in seconds with her shoes on ready to leave

“Okay we can go for pizza now”

“Okay sweets let me just say bye to Isaac and Danny” he turned to look for the boys who were attempting to persuade the kids it was time to leave.

“Come on mom wants us home”

“Did she say that or are you saying that so you can go to Isaac’s” Izzy asked Danny blushes

 “When did 8 year olds ask so many questions?” Isaac asked looking over while shoving Sam’s shoes on his feet.

“Well is it?”

“YES okay I want to go and stay at Isaac’s please let me take you home so I can” Danny finally admitted

“Fine but you owe me ice cream”

“I think that’s about the best you’re going to get I would take it” Scott walked over “we’re going now I’ll see you later guys”

“Bye Scott” Danny called barely looking up from scowling at Izzy

“Bye Scott”

“Hey Isaac my mom says you can come over for dinner on Sunday again with Derek being away and everything”

Isaac looked up smiling “tell Melissa I’d love to she’s been so nice”

“Cool see you later”

Scott headed out to find Alisson and Robin

 

**************************************************************

 

Pizza was uneventful apart from a slight argument over who got the last slice which somehow Robin won (Scott has no idea how he thinks it was a conspiracy) and then it was time for Robin to go to bed.

“I don’t wanna”

“I don’t care”

“But I’m not tired” Robins eyes started to water. Scott picked her up and gave her a huge hug carrying her towards the stairs.

“Hey what’s going…?” Allison stopped when she looked at Scott, he just looked so sweet making sure he didn’t hurt anyone’s feelings he really was just a big puppy. Scott set Robin back down on the bottom step.

“Allison you don’t think I need to sleep do you” Robin turned and looked at her

“ ’fraid so kiddo, how about you go up and we’ll come up in a second to tuck you in”

“Do I get a story?”

“Of course”

“Sweet thanks Allison” she ran off upstairs

“How do you do that?” Scott walked over to Allison wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her “how do you know exactly what to do”

Allison smiled up at him “it’s not exactly rocket science”

“I mean Derek I get. He’s had loads of brothers and sisters to look after but I just don’t know how you know what to do”

Allison laughed “sometimes I don’t know how you and Stiles manage to keep yourselves alive it’s a wonder your mom and dad trust you with her”

“Hey we’re excellent brothers we do fun stuff with her all the time we just need some help with the, you know boring stuff”

“Luckily you’ve got me” Allison kissed him and ran off upstairs.

 

**************************************************************

 

Scott climbed the stairs and went to Robins room

“Hey where’s Allison”

“She said she needed to get something from your room” Scott was a bit confused but didn’t really think about it

“Okay what story do we want then munchkin”

“Little wolf”

“dude you had that like three days ago” Robin looked sternly at her brother “fine I’ll read it” she passed him the book about a little wolf who went on a big adventure to see what the world was like, some stuff happened he made friends with a goose Scott didn’t know and he didn’t really care but Robin loved it so he didn’t mind.

 

**************************************************************

 

“And the little wolf lived happy ever after” Scott finished and looked at his sister who unfortunately was still wide awake

“Can I have another story please?”

“Okay which one?”

“Make one up”

“You know I’m not good at that but I’ll see okay” somehow Scott ended up telling the story of how he became a werewolf why he didn’t know but it was the first thing he could think of.

“So you and Stiles weren’t always brothers?”

“Yes we were we’ve always been bros but just not officially. You need to remember being bros is a state of mind and me and Stiles will always be best-buds”

 “Well that’s true” Allison was standing in the doorway she didn’t know how long for she was dressed in just one of his t-shirts and Gosh she looked beautiful.

“Hey Allison why are you in Scott’s clothes shouldn’t you wear your own PJ’s?”

“I forgot mine” Allison winked at Scott

“Well that was silly” Robin said matter of flatly

“Well I think she wears that much better than I do” Scott grinned at Allison as she came over at sat on his lap.

Robin looks back to Scott “And you and Allison went always boyfriend and girlfriend either and neither was Stiles and Derek?”

“That’s right sweets we didn’t even really know each other” Scott said kissing Allison “I’m glad that changed”

“Oh well I hope you don’t go anywhere Allison I like you” she smiled up at her

“You tired yet?” Allison asked

“Not really”

“Well how about you try closing your eyes and see”

“Okay” Robin said totally unconvinced but she obliged anyway, she was asleep almost instantaneously. Scott winked at Allison and signalled to leave Robins room. They closed the door with a sigh of relief.

“So what do you want to do now?”

“I can think of a few things” Allison smiled taking Scott’s and leading him towards his room.

 

**************************************************************

 

Allison lay on Scott’s bed

“Come here” she said waiving him over

“Give me a minuet I was just enjoying the view” Scott smiled as Allison laughed and leapt up to drag Scott towards her.

She pulled him into a kiss gently nibbling his lip. While sliding her hands under his shirt pulling it off. She tangled her hands in his hair while Scott slid his hand under her shirt.

“Scott” she moaned as he started kissing her neck. Allison pulled away when Scott started rubbing his face on her neck

“Are you sent marking me again?” Allison said kissing Scott again

“It’s comforting anyway you said you liked it” Scott replied leaning back into Allison

“Don’t worry I do” Allison laughed as she pushed Scott back on the bed kissing him softly

 

**************************************************************

“Scott”

“Mmmmmmmmmmm”

“I can’t sleep I had a bad dream”

“Really because I’m pretty tired” Scott pressed a kiss into Allison’s hair and then realised she was asleep

“Crap” Scott said

“Scott said a bad word!!” Robin screeched

“What going on” Allison said groggily lifting her head off Scott’s chest

“Robin woke up” Scott whispered “just go back to sleep”

“Why have you got no PJ’s on Scott” Scott had fallen asleep in his boxers and nothing else normally he would throw a shirt on for this exact reason. Alison was giggling next to him, he nudged her.

“Well I got a bit hot”

“But its December”

Allison was shaking with laughter now

“Yes but I’m a werewolf so that doesn’t matter I’m warm all of the time”

“I thought you said to Stiles that was just a lie by the people who made twilight and you’re not that much warmer than everyone else”

Allison snorted

“Well I’m still a bit hotter than everyone else”

“I’ll say” Allison mumbled kissing his shoulder.

“Just go back to sleep I’ll deal with it” he said turning to give her a quick kiss

“Okay if you’ll be alright call me if you need answers to anymore questions”

“Shut up and go back to sleep” Scott reluctantly got up and went to pick Robin up letting her cuddle into him

“You okay sweets?” Scott said walking back to Robin’s room

“No there was a scary man he said I couldn’t see you again”

“Oh Robin you know that’s never going to happen don’t you, however hard you try your stuck with us you know that right?”

“Really?”

“Yep none of us are going anywhere” Scott smiled down at her

“Not even Allison or Derek or Lydia or Danny or Isaac or Erica or Boyd because the nasty man said they weren’t family but you said they are” Robins face was streaked with tears and Scott hugged her in tighter

“Robin look at me” she looked up “pack is your family no matter what anyone says and there not going anywhere either okay”

“Promise?”

“Yes I promise now are you ready to go back to sleep”

“I guess will you stay with me? Just to make sure he doesn’t come back?”

“Of course I will”

Scott lay down on Robin’s bed and let her nestle into him her head resting on his chest her arms wrapping around as much of his as she could

“Go to sleep princess”

*************************************************************

“You know I love you right? “Scott looked up and saw Allison leaning against the door frame.

“I had a feeling” Scott smiled as he untangled himself from Robin and left the room.

“I mean it the way you are with her you just love her so much and that’s why I love you” she kissed him

“Well I hope you love me for more than just that” Scott smiled through the kiss

“Shut up you big goof” she giggled as Scott lifted her up and carried her back to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAY you made it thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it  
> Please leave feedback


End file.
